Devon Daniels
' Devon Daniels' is a character from Power Rangers Beast Morphers. He is portrayed by Rorrie D. Travis. Devon is the rebellious leader of the Beast Morphers, who is also the son of the Mayor of Coral Harbor. He sneaks into Grid Battleforce, knowing it has an advanced battle simulator. Before being caught, he noticed that Evox has intruded the GB systems, but the latter had proven to be undetectable. Failing to warn Commander Shaw, he is detained. When Evox makes himself known, creating copies of Blaze and Roxy, Devon escapes when his cell door malfunctions and saves Ravi from meeting the same fate as Blaze and Roxy. The fate of the real Blaze and Roxy forces Nate to morph Devon and Zoey into the Red and Yellow Rangers in their place, while Ravi kept his place as Blue Ranger. Due to being combined with Cheetah DNA, Devon was accepted by Commander Shaw as the Red Ranger. Devon serves as the Beast Morphers Red Ranger. Ranger Forms Beast Morphers Red Ranger.png|Beast Morphers Red Ranger Red Fury Mode.jpg|Beast Morphers Red Ranger (Fury Mode) Mission_48.JPG.jpg|Beast Morphers Red Ranger (Beast-X Mode) Red Fury Mode Red Fury Mode is Devon's temporary Battlizer. This mode is accessed using the Fury Mode Morph-X Key. This mode is powered by the Fury Cell, which Nate later discovers that it was slowly turning Devon evil. However, Devon snapped out of the cell's influences and shattered it, losing the ability to morph into Red Fury Mode in the process. Fury Mode has remained in disuse since then, possibly to be succeeded by Beast-X Mode, used by the first three Rangers. Beast-X Mode Beast-X Mode is a power-up mode used by Devon, Ravi, and Zoey, by combining them with their Beast Bots. Weaknesses *Due to his Cheetah DNA being semi-corrupted by Evox, whenever he sees or hears a dog or anything related to them (since cats are afraid of dogs), he will freeze up instantly, even in mid-air. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion Season 18 Devon Daniels made a first appearance as a major supporting character in this story. He and the people of Grid Battleforce revealed the truth to the heroes that Dark Gennai has returned. So, he and the heroes are ready to stop the chaotic rampage done by corrupted Digimons. After Storm King's death, he and the heroes confront Dark Gennai and the revived Myotismon in the final battle. After the long, sufferable final battle, he and the heroes succeeded in destroying Venom Myotismon, thus destroying Dark Gennai for good. Allies and Enemies Allies: Ravi Shaw, Zoey Reeves, Nate Silva, Commander Shaw, Cruise, Smash, Jax, Mayor Adam Daniels (father), Ben Burke, Betty Burke, General Burke, Benjamin Nolan, Jaxon Bates, Heather Peters, John Hanlin, Monika, Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, T.K. Takaishi, Kari Kamiya, Meiko Mochizuki, Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Ryo Akiyama, Jeri Katou, David Johnson, Cloe Carter, Irving Lambert, Tommy Oliver, Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, Elite Four (Kill La Kill), Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, Nene Amano, Enemies: Evox, Blaze, Roxy, Scrozzle, Dark Gennai, Azula, Douglas Shetland, Displace International, Armed Guardian Service PMC, Roman Barkov, El Sueno, Santa Blanca Cartel, Khaled Al-Asad, The Thalmor, Gallery Devon.png Devon PRBM.png BM Devon.png Power Rangers Beast Morphers Devon.png Devon-Daniels Helmetless.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Power Rangers universe Category:Red Power Rangers Category:Swordsmen Category:Spies Category:Superheroes Category:Superhumans Category:Special Agents Category:Secret Agents Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Supporting Characters Category:Members of Grid Battleforce Category:PR 1 Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Allies of the Sentinel Task Force Category:Enemies of Argus PMC Category:Enemies of the New Ozai Society Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Characters in LOTM: Crisis on Infinite Earths Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Crisis on Infinite Earths Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Season 2 Category:The Alpha and Omega Team Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Netspace Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Netspace Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Omega Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Omega Category:Enemies of the Thalmor Category:Order of the Storm Members